Buffy Harkness, The Vampire Slayer Wait, What?
by Cpn.J.Harkness
Summary: Just an idea. updates either rare or often. depends on my muse.


**Part 1A**

The phone was just sitting there, on the ground beside him. Sitting there, waiting for him to make a decision. Jack sat on the top of a grassy hill in in the place where he had two decisions. Either leave for the stars and never come back or…..well. He couldn't run without saying goodbye to her. She had been disappointed by too many people for him of all people to abandon her without a word. Plus, she would kick his ass if he ever did. Jack let out a sob. God, He would let her.

Jack sobbed again, then tried to control himself as he picked up his phone and his vision blurred on the screen as he dialed the long ago memorized number. It rang a few times before it was picked up.

"_Hello? Buffy Summers speaking._" A perky voice answered.

Jacks Breath hitched, his voice caught in his throat.

"_Hello? Are you ok? Who is this?"_ the young woman's voice sounded wary now.

Jack sobbed.

"Buffy….." Jack breathed, his vision blurred and tears running down his face.

An intake of breath sounded from the other end of the phone, and Jack tightened his grip slightly on the phone in his hand.

"_Dad?_" A shuffle sounded from Buffy's end of the phone and a voice, but Jack couldn't make out the words in his state of mind, even with his sharper than normal hearing.

"_Dad what's wrong?_" buffy sounded panicked, never hearing her biological father sound this upset.

Jack sobbed again and curled his free hand into a fist, his eyes glazed and staring at nothing.

"God, Buffy… Ianto…. Dead…. My fault…."

"_Ok, calm down Dad, I'm Going to come and get you. Just stay right where you are, I'm going to lock in on your Location, and I'll be there in a sec. Hold on Dad…_"

The only reply Jack gave was to sob again and crumple on the ground.

A flash of light (and a sound reminiscent to a sound of tearing metal mixed with a car backfiring) lit up the hill for a second before the sound of a teenaged girls soft cursing. Jack then felt delicate but strong female arms wrap around his shoulders and gather him in a tight but comforting hug. All he could do was bury his head in her neck and cry.

Buffy stroked Jacks hair and made soft, soothing noises, rocking the usually strong and put together man softly in her arms.

"Shhhhhh, it'll be ok Dad. Gonna bring you back to Sunnydale k'? Does that sound good? Huh?"

Jack sobbed more, but he nodded his head, clutching at Buffy's arms.

She shifted he right arm a bit so she could reach it with her left hand to punch in the location and start the teleport sequence, then stood up, taking her tall father with her, carrying him bridal style, her slayer strength making it as easy as lifting ten pounds. A flash of light and they were gone.

**Part 1B**

With a flash of light buffy arrived in the Sunnydale High library, where she had been when her Dad had phoned her. She had been talking to Giles, Willow and Xander, when she had gotten the call. She had most likely worried her friends, as well as Giles, as they had no idea of her real father, let alone that he was from another time, or Immortal.

When Buffy arrived she was greeted with crossbows (Willow and Giles) and a book (Xander) that she had to swiftly dodge from hitting her in the face, carful of the now sleeping man in her arms.

"Whoa! Xander, I know I need to hit the books but isn't that a metaphor?" Buffy quipped, adjusting her Dad in her arms.

While Xander stuttered an apology, Willow was looking her Dad in her arms, trying to figure out whom he was or if he was a baddy.

"Hey Wills, could you stop staring at him like he's gonna jump up and kill us all?" Buffy said, half amused, half serious. Willow turned earnest and confused eyes on her.

"But Buffy, Who is he? Why are you carrying him, is he ok?" Giles coughed, and polished his glasses,

"Yes buffy, I believe we would all like to know who he is. Not only that but you will have to explain to me that device on your wrist." The Librarian glanced at said device. "I have never heard of any magical item such as that, and it looks as though it is technological. It seems quite fascinating."

Buffy looked at the determined faces and knew that trying to avoid this was useless.

"Ok, but I have to explain when he wakes up. I can't talk without his consent."


End file.
